¿Matrimonio arreglado?
by camitou
Summary: Pasados cinco años ya de la gran guerra, el Kazekage Gaara ha obtenido mucho respeto (y popularidad entre las mujeres) en las cinco aldeas Shinobi. Debido a esto, los sabios de la aldea de la arena deciden arreglar un matrimonio para el Kazekage y una bella dama de un clan influyente, pero, ¿podría esto salir bien? GaaraxLector


– Gaara – dijeron los sabios de la aldea de la arena – debemos hablar

– Y ahora que ocurre – respondió Gaara serio como siempre - ¿Temari escapó de nuevo con Shikamaru?

– No señor, no es eso

– ¿Entonces? – preguntó el Kazekage mientras bebía su habitual té de Jazmín –

– Ya es tiempo de que contraiga matrimonio

En menos de un segundo todo el té que Gaara bebía se encontraba en la cara de uno de los sabios.

– L-lo siento – se disculpó enseguida Gaara – pero ¿por qué?

– Como sabrá, luego de la guerra todas las aldeas pusieron sus esperanzas en usted, ya la lideró, por esto se ha ganado todo el respeto que usted merece, todo perfecto hasta aquí, pero, últimamente han surgido ciertos rumores sobre usted en los pueblos pequeños

– ¿Rumores? – Preguntó Gaara desconcertado - ¿qué tipo de rumores?

Los sabios se quedaron en silencio, solo se miraban entre ellos sospechosamente.

– ¿Qué tipo de rumores? – preguntó enojado esta vez –

– Son acerca de –el sabio hizo una larga pausa – una posible relación entre usted y el Shinobi Naruto Uzumaki.

Nuevamente el té de jazmín se esparció sobre la cara del sabio.

¿Qué nosotros qué? – se preguntó Gaara a sí mismo –

– Pero Naruto se casará con Hinata, eso debería acabar con los rumores – indicó el Kazekage –

– Algunas personas en la aldea de la arena no lo creen así – le informó otro de los sabios -

– ¿Y la solución que me proponen es el matrimonio con una extraña?

– Exacto – dijo uno de los sabios – y no es una extraña, por decirlo de alguna forma

– ¿La conozco? – preguntó Gaara un poco interesado –

– Quizás por nombre – le respondió el sabio – la princesa del país del oro, _ Sabu

– ¿_ Sabu? ¿La princesa? – Preguntó Gaara intrigado – por favor, se convertiría en la esposa de un guerrero, y yo no necesito a una mujer que tema romperse una uña

– Señor, le recuerdo que no es una petición – recalcó otro de los sabios – es una obligación

– Ósea que ¿van a obligarme de todas formas? – Preguntó Gaara resignado – bien, lo haré

– La princesa debería estar llegando en unos minutos – advirtió el sabio – la boda se realizará en 3 días

Luego de esto, los sabios se marcharon satisfechos.

Gaara no sentía nada, jamás imaginó en su futuro a una mujer, menos a una familia, quizás esta era una buena oportunidad, pero no era como que pensara en el amor, para él, el amor real no existía, solo era algo que te enseñaban a sentir desde que eras pequeño, no era un sentimiento propio.

Un fuerte ruido lo sacó de su pensamiento, al segundo, se encontraba de espaldas en su escritorio con una persona sobre él.

Era una mujer.

Era hermosa.

Largo cabello (incluso más que Hinata) negro, piel blanca como la nieve y unos enormes ojos color miel. Llevaba una camiseta negra sin brazos (la cual destacaba muy bien sus atributos), unas bermudas verdes y unas botas tipo militar.

Mientras la observaba intentaba liberarse del agarre de la mujer, pero esta era realmente fuerte, probablemente era una espía de alguna aldea.

Gaara decidió quedarse quieto. Al instante la mujer también. Ella lo miró a los ojos y recorrió prácticamente todo el cuerpo del Kazekage con la mirada, los pómulos de Gaara se hacían cada vez más rojos.

La chica, tan rápido como entró a la oficina, desapareció.

– ¿Pero qué rayos? – el corazón del Kazekage latía a mil por hora –

Una mezcla de emociones y nuevas sensaciones se apoderaron de su cuerpo, pero bueno, a cualquiera le pasaría si una exótica y hermosa mujer te toma como prisionero sobre un escritorio.

Pasaban los minutos y su imaginación le jugaba malas pasadas al ver el desastre en el escritorio.

Por un momento se sintió como un adolescente normal, con sensaciones normales, pero en una situación anormal.

Iba bajando su mano lentamente hacia su entrepierna cuando de pronto tocan la puerta.

¿Qué diablos me pasa? – se preguntó a sí mismo –

Poco a poco comenzaban a entrar los sabios, el Rey del país de oro y sus guardaespaldas, hasta que apareció la princesa tras ellos.

Estaba cubierta de telas completamente, solo podías apreciar su pequeña estatura.

Gaara se puso de pié y al instante la princesa comenzó a reír.

El Kazekage no comprendía el motivo de su risa, hasta que uno de los sabios que indicó que por favor se sentara. En medio de la conmoción, comprendió el motivo de la risa de la mujer, había alguien muy feliz allá abajo, más de lo debido.

Ahora el rostro de Gaara era del tono de su cabello.

– Volviendo al tema que nos concierne – dijo el Rey – la ceremonia se celebrará en 3 días ¿no es así?

– Así será – respondió Gaara - ¿Le molesta si hago una pregunta?

– Adelante

– ¿Por qué la princesa se cubre?

– Es una buena pregunta, ¿_, por qué lo haces?

La chica permaneció en silencio.

– Ay por Dios, no otra vez – dijo el Rey en un tono molesto –

– ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó el Kazekage –

Bruscamente el Rey quitó las telas que cubrían a la muchacha, su cara se volvió roja al instante, estaba furioso.

– ¡Lin! – Exclamó el Rey - ¡Te he dicho que no sustituyas a tu hermana!

– ¿Hermana? – exclamaron los sabios y Gaara –

– Ella es la hermana pequeña de _, Lin – explicó el Rey - ¿con qué te ha sobornado esta vez?

– Bueno, yo quería conocer la aldea de la arena – respondió Lin mirando hacia el suelo – y ella me dio la oportunidad

¿En qué momento esto se convirtió en una charla familiar? – pensó Gaara –

– ¿Dónde está tu hermana en este momento?

– Debe estar en la aldea – respondió la chica –

Al instante un ninja anbu se presentó en la oficina

– Señor, una mujer está causando revuelo en la ciudad, inició una pelea, pero logramos controlarla -

– Tráiganla ante mí

Poco a poco se sentían los gritos de una mujer, entre esos un ¨PERO SI EL ME HA TOCADO LOS PECHOS, SE MERECÍA EL GOLPE¨, esto aclaraba todo un poco.

Por un segundo desvió su vista hacia la ciudad, cuando regresó la vista, vio a la mujer, la razón de la felicidad de su amigo.

Era ella.

– ¡_! – gritó el Rey –

– ¡Hermana! – exclamó Lin –

– ¡¿Qué?! – dijo Gaara, esta vez, impresionado –

– ¿Cómo es posible que una princesa se comporte y vista de esa forma? – La reprendió el Padre – ¿y que desaparezca en medio de una situación como esta?

– Tú sabes la razón papá – respondió ella desganada –

Incluso su voz… Rayos – pensó Gaara –

– Es tu responsabilidad, lo harás, quieras o no – le advirtió el padre – será en 3 días

– Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo hermanita – le advirtió mirando de forma pícara al Kazekage –

– No será necesario – respondió _ - digamos que, llevo un tiempo observándolo y no me desagrada en lo absoluto

Gaara seguía sin reaccionar, su imaginación lo estaba matando.

– Estas realmente loca – le dijo su hermana –

– Solo quizás – respondió _ -

Al notar la tensión del momento, todos se retiraron, dejando solos a Gaara y a _.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, se miraban y la tensión se hacía cada vez más notoria.

– Carajo, seremos pareja de todas formas – dijo ella mientras nuevamente lo lanzaba sobre el escritorio –

– ¿Es un sueño? – preguntó él un poco desorientado –

– _Dime si se siente como un sueño_ – le respondió ella al oído -


End file.
